ROLE
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Kenapa kita harus melakukan peran hanya untuk melakukan SEX? ChanBaek. YAOI. semi-PWP. Sorry for Typo.
1. Office Boy

…

 **ROLE**

...

Manik bening milik seorang lelaki berparas cantik melirik kearah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Bibir tipisnya membuat sebuah senyuman tipis kearah sang pembuka pintu kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada layar _computer_ dan berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

"Silahkan _juice strawberry_ nya tuan Byun."

Kepala si lelaki manis itu mengangguk kemudian meletakkan pena yang digenggamnya untuk mengambil gelas tinggi yang berisi cairan berwarna merah dan menyesapnya pelan dengan menggunakan sebuah sedotan bergaris merah.

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil saat merasakan manisnya cairan tersebut yang menyapa lidahnya. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau dapat kembali bekerja," ia memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kearah lelaki tinggi yang mengenakan seragam _office boy_.

"Baik tuan Byun."

Setelah membungkukkan badannya, si lelaki tinggi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan, hendak keluar. tapi langkahnya terhenti saat telinga perinya mendengar teriakan dari sang atasan.

"Akh!"

Dengan sigap dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berlari mendekati meja sang atasan. "Tuan Byun? Ada apa?" mata bulatnya jatuh pada gelas yang kosong dan kemeja warna biru sang atasan yang basah dibagian dada karena cairan berwarna merah yang tumpah disana. "Astaga… tuan Byun."

" _Juice_ ku tumpah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meringis kecil kemudian mengambil _tissue_ yang berada diatas meja kerja sang atasana. Dia mengelap tumpahan _juice_ yang berada disekitar dada Baekhyun dengan telaten. Walaupun tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap itu, tapi ia tetap mengelap kemeja yang dikenakan atasannya.

" _Eungh_ ~"

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap saat telinga perinya mendnegar lenguhan yang keluar dari celah bibir si atasan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap dirinya. Dan entah bagaimana, mengapa dimatanya saat ini, sang atasan tengah menatap sayu kearahnya. "Tuan Byun…"

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Manik bulat milik Chanyeol terus menatap tajam kearah sang atasan. Menelanjangi lelaki manis didepannya dengan tatapannya. Tidak mempedulikan wajah bingung yang ditunjukkan lelaki didepannya.

Perlahan, dia membuang _tissue_ yang berada digenggamannya, kemudian telapak tangan polosnya mulai merambat membelai dada si lelaki dan meremasnya pelan. _Sial_. Untuk seukuran lelaki, atasannya ini memiliki dada yang cukup berisi. Dan… sangat nikmat untuk diremas seperti ini. Chanyeol jadi penasaran bagaimana jika lidahnya mengecap titik kecil yang tertutup kain yang dikenakan atasannya ini.

"Chan… _h_?"

 _Shit_.

"Umphh!"

Tanpa tau dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lelaki manis didepannya kemudian meraup penuh perasaan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Menyesapnya pelan kemudian memberikan jilatan lembut pada permukaan bibir kenyal Baekhyun.

Dia semakin memojokkan sang atasan pada kursi yang didudukinya, tersenyum miring saat merasakan sang atasan melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. Menekan tengkuknya agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang sempit Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan lelaki manis itu diatas meja kerjanya. Memeluk erat pinggang sempit tersebut, menempelkan tubuh mereka.

" _Ahmm~ Chan…hh~_ "

Desahan seksi manja Baekhyun membuat adik kecil miliknya yang berada dibalik _boxer_ yang dikenakannya semakin berdiri tegak. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan gembungan diselangkangannya pada selangkangan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menekannya, membuat kedua nya menggeram nikmat.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dengan terpaksa saat dada bidangnya dipukul pelan oleh kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah memerah lelaki manis didepannya dengan gemas. "Baek…" suara seraknya berbisik didepan telinga si lelaki manis yang saat ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Iya… _hhh_?"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkannya pada gembungan diselangkangannya. "Manjakan dia…"

Anggukkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman miring. Dengan patuh, Baekhyun kembali turun dari meja dan berjongkok didepan Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk diatas bangku kerja miliknya. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus gembungan diselangkangan Chanyeol yang membuat wajahnya memerah. "Kau suka?" dia mengangguk cepat saat mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol yang membuat darahnya berdesir. "Sangat suka…" dengan jahil dia mengecup penis Chanyeol dari luar celana, ia terkikik pelan saat mendengar geraman nikmat yang dikeluarkan lelaki tampan itu.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan _zipper_ celana Chanyeol dan meloloskan penisnya yang sedari tadi menegang. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat manik sipitnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk batang penis lelaki tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman puasnya. Urat-urat yang melingkar pada batang penis Chanyeol benar-benar seksi! Belum lagi ujungnya yang menyerupai topi. Sungguh! Lubangnya berkedut saat ini.

Dengan penuh penghayatan, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati ujung batang penis Chanyeol. Matanya melirik keatas, melihat bagaimana ekspresi nikmat yang ditunjukkan lelaki tampan diatasnya itu. Puas dengan raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin bersemangat memainkan batang penis Chanyeol. Ujung lidahnya mengorek lubang kencing Chanyeol, kemudian mengulum dengan mata tertutup ujung batang penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk topi.

" _Sshh_ Baek…"

Desahan yang keluar dari celah bibir tebal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat mengulum batang penis Chanyeol. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri pangkal penis Chanyeol hingga keujungnya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan dia membasahi _twinsball_ Chanyeol dengan nikmat.

TOK TOK

Kuluman bibir Baaekhyun pada batang penis Chanyeol terhenti. Lelaki manis itu membulatkan matanya dan melirik kearah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan kulumannya kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap panic kearah pintu ruangannya.

"Cepat sembunyi Chanyeol!" pekiknya pelan. Tangan mungilnya menarik tangan panjang Chanyeol kemudian menyembunyikan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dibalik meja kerjanya.

Si lelaki tinggi –yang masih berada dalam kenikmatan duniawinya- Nampak menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "Hei, kenapa aku disini?!" manik bulat Chanyeol menyipit saat lelaki manis itu menyuruhnya diam dengan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir tipisnya. Setelah itu, si lelaki manis mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi kerjanya dan duduk nyaman disana.

"Masuk."

Suara Baekhyun yang sedikit serak terdengar hingga keluar, membuat orang dibalik pintu membuka pintu dan menampakkan dirinya. Seorang wanita cantik dengan _white blouse_ yang disandingan dengan _grey skirt_ memasuki ruangan sang atasan, membuat suara ketukan sepatu dengan lantai terdengar diruangan berukuran sedang itu.

"Permisi Tuan Byun. Saya ingin melaporkan hasil penjualan bulan lalu."

Si lelaki manis tampak tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil map yang diberikan oleh wanita tersebut. Manik sipitnya meneliti setiap kata perkata yang tertulis dilembar putih dihadapannya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bomi- _ssi_ ," ia menutup map berwarna biru kemudian menatap kearah wanita yang mengangguk untuk mereson panggilannya. "Ini- _akh!_ " mata sipitnya melotot saat merasakan remasan pada daerah selangkangannya. Ia melirik kearah kolong meja dan terkejut saat mendapati tangan kekar yang tengah meremas penisnya dari luar celana yang dikenakannya.

"Tuan Byun? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kearah Bomi yang menatapnya dengan cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada atasannya itu. "Aku tidak… _hhh_ apa-apa _nghh_ Bomi- _ssi_ …"

Sebuah senyuman kecil, Baekhyun berikan pada asistennya yang masih menatap cemas kearah dirinya. "Benar tidak apa-apa Tuan? Apa anda butuh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, keningnya saat ini sudah menmpel pada permukaan meja kerjanya. Sedangkan mata sipitnya tengah melirik kearah jari-jari panjang yang mempermainkan penisnya yang telah diloloskan oleh si pemilik jari. _Sial_. Dia ingin mendesah saat ini.

Sedangkan dibalik meja, Chanyeol tengah menunjukkan _smirk_ diwajah tampannya. Dia sungguh puas dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan lelaki manis didepannya. Belum lagi desahan tertahan yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu, sungguh! Penisnya berkedut saat ini. Dia hanya berharap semoga asisten lelaki ini cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Keluarlah Bomi- _ssi_ … aku _…hhh_ ingin sendiri _sshh_ ~"

Seringai dibibir Chanyeol semakin lebar saat telinga perinya dapat menangkap perintah yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, mebuat dia meremas penis si lelaki dengan kuat saking senangnya.

" _AKH_!"

Bomi meringis saat mendengar teriakan sang atasan. Tapi tanpa ingin tau lebih lanjut, wanita cantik itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Bomi- _ssi_. Tolong _sshh_ kunci pintunya. Dan _aahh_ tolak siapapun yang ingin _ngh_ bertemu denganku hari ini," wanita itu hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan dan melaksanakan perintah Tuan Byunnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun yang telah memastikan sang asisten telah meninggalkan ruangannya kemudian mendorong kursi yang didudukinya menjauh dari meja, membuat remasan pada penis mungilnya terlepas. Dengan tatapan menggoda, Baekhyun melepaskan keseluruhan kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya polos tanpa satu helai benang.

Dia menunjukkan senyuman miringnya saat melihat mata bulat Chanyeol yang terpaku pada tubuh putih mulusnya. Dengan tatapan sensual, ia mencubit _nipple_ nya dan memainkan penis mungilnya. "Tunggu apa lagi, tampan? Nikmati aku~"

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, selain penisnya yang berkedut menunjukkan urat-urat seksi miliknya.

…

…

…

…

…

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah selangkangannya. Sial. Dengan tangan yang terikat seperti ini, dia sangat ingin mencabut _cockring_ yang melingkar manis dibatang penisnya. Belum lagi _vibrator_ yang bersarang dengan nyaman didalam lubang analnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, _vibrator_ itu dengan nakalnya bergetar dengan tekanan paling tinggi.

 _Brengsek_. Chanyeol benar-benar _brengsek_. Dasar maniak _sex_. Bakehyun bergidik saat mengingat betapa kasarnya Chanyeol sesaat dia menggoda lelaki itu dengan _dirty talk_ nya. Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuhnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja kerjanya. Tidak mempedulikan barang-barang yang jatuh bertebaran. Beruntung lelaki itu tidak merebahkannya dimeja yang dimana terdapat computer milikya.

"Chanyeol~ lepaskan _nghh_ ~" pinggulnya bergerak kekanan-kekiri, sedangkan dadany membusung saat lidah Chanyeol menyapa _nipple_ kemerahannya. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu menyesapnya, berharap setetes susu dapat keluar dari sana. " _Aanhh~_ Chanyeol ayolah~ berhenti _mmhh_ menggodaku _uuhh~"_

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya untuk mempertemukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak, berusaha mendapatkan manisnya bibir Baekhyun sebanyak-banyaknya. Menjilatinya dengan lembut, dan mengigitkan kecil agar lelaki di bawahnya ini memuka mulutnya.

Setelah si lelaki manis membuka celah bibirnya, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya menyapa suasana dalam mulut Baekhyun. Menekan lidahnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Membuat lelaki dibawahnya mendesah gelid an nikmat.

Asik dengan bibir Baekhyun tidak membuat Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu bergetar yang mengisi lubang sempit milik Baekhyun. Tangannya merayap dari leher jenjang, dada berisi Baekhyun –dan sesekali meremasnya dan memelintir _nipple_ nya gemas- kemudian sampai pada perut Baekhyun yang ber _nutella abs_. Sangat imut. Dan menggoda.

Selesai merayap pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol berpindah kearah bokong sintal lelaki tersebut. Menangkupnya dan meremasnya cukup kuat. Membuat benda yang bergetar itu semakin dalam memasuki lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol hingga pagutan merekas terlepas. " _Aahh_ Chanyeol~ _fuck me now_ ~"

"Bukankah lubangmu sudah dimasuki benda bergetar itu Baek?" seringai dibibir Chnyeol semakin lebar saat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Masih kurang untukmu?" kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, sementara bibirnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan manis yang menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin _aahh_ penismu Chan~ _uuhh mmhh_ kumohon~" Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, menggesekkan penis tegangnya yang membiru –karena _orgasme_ kering- pada penis besar Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, karena gerakannya itu _vibrator_ yang berada didalam lubangnya semakin dalam menumbuk _prostat_ nya. " _Aaahh~_ " dan ia kembali _orgasme_ kering karena _cockring_ sialan itu.

Mata sipitnya menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol. Berharap lelaki itu mau melepaskan segala siksaan yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Baiklah…" Baekhyun menghela lega saat perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan segala siksaan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dimulai dari dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya, lalu benda bergetar –yang sangat dibencinya- yang bersarang pada lubang analnya, dan terakhir _cockring_ yang menahan _orgasme_ nya. " _Oohh_ Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mendesah puas saat spermanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari saluran kencingnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia bernafas, Baekhyun harus kembali menahan nafasnya dan mendesah nikmat saat lidah Chanyeol bermain pada penisnya. Membersihkan aliran sperma miliknya dengan menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik. " _Aahh uuhh_ Chanyeol~" belum lagi jari kekar Chanyeol yang dengan nakalnya membelai lubang mengerutnya. Sungguh! Baekhyun tidak dapat mendeskripsikan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyapa leher jenjang yang lebih mungil kemudian memberikan ruam kemerahan disana. Tangannya merambat membelai lembut kedua _nipple_ Baekhyun. Menekannya, mencubitnya, memelintirnya. Bibirnya terus membuat senyuman tipis saat mendengar erangan nikmat yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap dalam kearah manik bening Baekhyun. Dengan bertopang pada sikunya, Chanyeol menuntun penisnya agar memasuki surga duniawi Baekhyun. Dengan pelan tapi pasti, dia mendorong ujung batang penisnya membelah lubang mengerut Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan batang kebanggaannya pada hangatnya lubang Baekhyun.

" _Uuhh_ Chanyeol~" tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di leher chanyeol merambat hingga ke belakang kepala Chanyeol. Ia menyatukan jari lentiknya, meremat surai kemerahan Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu semakin seksi. " _So big…hhh~ damn!"_

" _Oohh shit_ Baekhyun! Kenapa kau semakin sempit? _Fuck!_ "

Senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin mengetatkan lubang analnya. Memainkan kelenturan lubangnya dengan manja, dan bantu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga peri Chanyeol dan mendesah disana. membuat lelaki yang sedang menggenjotnya semakin bersemangat.

"Sial Baekhyun."

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol _uuhhh~_ lebih cepat _aahh_ kau payah _oohh uuhh~"_

Seaakn tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram pelan kemudian memegang pinggang Baekhyun, membantu lelaki itu duduk dipangkuannya. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti memberikan sodokkan pada lelaki manis yang nakal itu, bahkan kini gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

Baekhyun yang menyadari posisi mereka berubah, langsung mendekat erat leher Chanyeol dan mennggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan cepat dan kuat. Dia tidak peduli jika bisa saja meja yang menjadi alas mereka roboh ataupun patah. Yag terpenting baginya sekarang adalah ujung tumpul batang penis Chanyeol harus terus menyenggol _prostat_ nya.

"Chanyeol _oohh_ terus _uuhh_ ini nikmat Chan~ _aahhh aahh~"_

Bagi Chanyeol, kesenangan dan kebanggaan tersendiri baginya saat mendengar namanya disebut disela-sela kegiatan panas mereka dan ditengah-tengah desahan seksi Baekhyun yang selalu meningkatkan hormonnya. Makadari itu, dia selalu berbisik pada Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu tidak berhenti mendesahkan namanya.

"Chanyeol~ aku _aahhhh~"_

Chanyeol paham. Dan dia semakin kasar menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" _AAHH_ CHANYEOL!"

CROT CROT CROT

Tiga semburan sperma dari Baekhyun membasahi perut kekarnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat Baekhyun mencapai _klimaks_ nya. Lubang mengerut itu akan semakin meremas batang penisnya. Hingga urat-urat penisnya menjadi ngilu.

Baekhyun yang terengah karena telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, menyandaran kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dan memeluk erat tubuh tinggi lelaki tampan itu. Matanya terpejam, sedangkan mulutnya masih terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil karena gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti walaupun dirinya membasahi lelaki itu dengan spermanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan saat air liurnya membasahi pundak Chanyeol.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu turn dari meja kerjanya. Berjalan dengan susah payah –karena penisnya yang masih bersarang pada lubang mengerut Baekhyun dan pinggulnya yag tidak ingin berhenti menggenjot lubang tersebut- kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati kaca besar yang berada dibelakang meja kerja Baekhyun. Kaca yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota _Seoul_ dari lantai lima ruang kerjanya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia merendahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan menekan punggung sempit Baekhyun. Membuat pipi lelaki manis itu bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaca.

"Chanyeol apa yang _AKH!_ "

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat dengan kasarnya, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya sekali hentak. Mata sipitnya terpejam saat batang penis Chanyeol menggaruk lubangnya dengan kasar dan kuat. Badan mungilnya terhentak-hentak kuat hinga menambrak dinding kaca didepannya.

"Chanyeol kau _aahh_ gila _uuhh aakhhh_ terus disana _aahhh_ ~"

Hentakkan dan genjotan Chanyeol pada lubang Baekhyun semakin intens. Tangannya menangkup penis mungil Baekhyun dan memompanya seirama dengan genjotannya, membuat desahan yang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Chan _aahhh_ bagaimana kalau _uuhh_ ada yang melihat? _Aakhh~_ Chanyeol _uuhh_!"

Tanpa mengurangi intensitas genjotannya, Chanyeol menciumi punggung Baekhyun, memberikan jilatan, hisapan dan ruam-ruam kemerahan disana. "Biar mereka mengetahui betapa seksinya dirimu, Baek…" bibir tebalnya mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun. Ujung lidahnya terjulur untuk mengorek lubang telinga si lelaki manis. "Dan betapa beruntungnya aku mendapati tubuh ini," senyuman miring kembali hadir diwajah tampannya saat mendengar lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun saat tangannya merekas penis mungilnya. "Dan juga hatimu."

Tangannya membawa wajah Baekhyun agar menoleh kebelakang kemudian bibirnya meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya, tanpa mempedulikan kalau bibir tersebut sudah membengkak karenanya. Hentakkannya pada lubang Baekhyun semakin kuat saat dirinya merasakan penisnya berkedut, urat-uratnya menonjol mengelilingi batang penisnya.

"CHANYEOL! _AAKKHHH!"_

" _Uhhh_ Baek…"

…

…

…

…

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya diatas dada Chanyeol yang tengah merebahkan dirinya dibawahnya. Bibir tipisnya yang membengkak membuat sebuah senyuman lucu. Matanya melirik kearah lelaki yang sedang ditindihnya kemudian mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya mengangguk mantap. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut pipi si lelaki manis. "Kau masih berhutang satu kali lagi padaku Baek…"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mnegerucut imut. Dengan kesal dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya semakin dalam pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau berjanji bukan setelah satu bulan kau pergi karena acara pekerjaanmu yang sunggh sangat sialan itu, kau akan melayaniku sepuasnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan memainkan peran seperti ini Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda."

Dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Sana cepat kembali ke kantormu! Jangan seenaknya pergi!"

"Tenanglah sayang, aku pemiliknya."

"Cih. Dasar sombong."

Baekhyun bergidik saat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar di ruang kerjanya. Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut, dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan bersandar manja pada calon suaminya itu.

"Istirahatlah sayang," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kecil saat telapak tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai hitamnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam. "Siapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam. Aku akan menyiapkan baju suster untukmu."

Mata yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbuka lebar mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Kau gila!"

"Aku gila karenamu sayang~"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Dan aku emncintaimu!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Note:**

Okay… bagaimana? Jujur aku gak pede sama ff ini. Entah kenapa-_-

Seulla gamau banyak omong… Cuma mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang nyempetin baca FF ini dan satu lagi, makasih buat yang udah setia sama FF aku. Thank you so much! Tanpa kalian aku mah apa .g

Jadi ceritanya, FF ini diupdate bareng sama para author keceh~ siapa aja? **Pupuputri, PricePink, Baekbychuu, Ichativa, Oh Yuri, Railash61, Flameshine, Sayaka Dini, UchanBaek, sebut saja B, Jongtakgu88, Cactus93 and RedApplee** jangan lupa cek story mereka ya~

 _Last_ …

 _Mind to Review? *bow_


	2. Nurse

...

 **ROLE**

 **...**

"Tuan Park, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya menatap seorang lelaki mungil yang berdiri di sisi samping ranjangnya. Lelaki itu tampak seksi dehan baju khas seorang suster yang terlihat ketat di tubuh semoknya. Belum lagi kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos, karena panjang baju tersebut hanya menutupi sampai pangkal pahanya. Dan belum lagi. Woah! Lihat sebuah ekor kucing yang menggantung di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Saya merasakan sakit, sus."

"Bagian mana yang sakit tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh tingginya. Tangannya memegang selangkangannya. "Bagian ini, suster. Ini sangat sakit. Dapat anda periksa?"

Suster cantik tersebut mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Tangannya menjauhkan tangan si pasien yang menutupi selangkangannya yang menggembung. "Saya akan periksa, tuan Park."

Jemari lentik suster tersebut mulai menurunkan karet celana Chanyeol, kemudian meloloskan celana tersebut hingga terlepas dai kaki panjang si pasien. Begitu pula dengan celana dalam yang dikenakan pasiennya tersebut. Mata sipitnya membulat kaget melihat penis si pasien yang berdiri tegak.

"Ya Tuhan, tuan Park! Penis anda membengkak dan tegang!"

"Tolong, suster. Ini sangat sakit."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengobati ini."

Si suster menaiki ranjang yang ditiduri Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang sensual. Ia menggesekkan dadanya yang ia busungkan dengan paha Chanyeol, dan mata sipitnya tidak lepas menatap kedalam mata bulat Chanyeol. Setelah ia berada diatas ranjang, si suster menunggingkan tubuhnya, dengan bagian wajah yang berada tepat dihadapan penis tegak Chanyeol. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus penis tersebut. "Harum, tuan Park."

Chanyeol yang merasakan hanya dapat menahan nafasnya dengan mata yang terus mengawasi gerakan si suster.

Tangan berjari lentik milik suster memegang lembut penis tersebut. Dengan menggunakan ujung kukunya, si suster menelusuri urat-urat yang mengelilingi penis besar tersebut. Perlahan, bibir tipis si suster mulai mengecup tiap inchi penis tersebut. Mulai dari testisnya, kemudian pangkal penisnya, batang penisnya hingga kepala penisnya tidak luput dari ciuman keringnya.

Belum puas, si suster mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi penis tersebut dengan air liurnya. Semakin mengkilap, semakin seksi – baginya. Jadi si suster terus menjilati penis tersebut seperti dirinya menjilati _ice cream_ yang tmsudah mencair.

Masih belum puas, si suster memasukkan penis besar tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya hingga ujung penis tersebut menyentuh tenggorokannya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia memompa kepalanya, membuat penis tersebut keluar-masuk mulut hangatnya. Gigi rapinya juga ikut bermain, menggesekkan kulit penis tersebut.

" _Uuhh_."

Mendengar lenguhan dari si pasien, membuat suster tersebut melepaskan kulumannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Tuan Park, apa saya menyakiti anda?"

Yang lebih tinggi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah frustasi. Tanpa tau malu, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, sehingga penisnya – yang masih di genggam suster bergesekkan dengan tangan mungil tersebut.

"Cepat obati saya, suster."

Mata sipit suster tersebut menatap tangannya yang di lecehkan oleh penis besar tersebut. Dengan sengaja, ia semakin mencengkram kuat penis tersebut.

"Tapi tuan, penis anda malah semakin membesar. Sepertinya ini bukan pengobatan yang bagus."

Tanpa berperasaan, suster tersebut meleoaskan genggamannya, kemudian menindih tubuh tinggi si pasien. "Namun sepertinya saya tau pengobatan yang lain, tuan Park."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja suster."

Baekhyun – suster seksi tersebut tersenyum manis. Dengan cepat ia meloloskan kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Tangannya perlahan mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol, sesekali menciumnya dengan mesra. Menggoda puting Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Lidahnya juga ikut merasakan bagaimana rasa tubuh pasiennya tersebut. Dan ia dengan lembut menjilat bahkan mengulum puting Chanyeol.

Menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain, ia mengangkat bagian bawah baju susternya, hingga menampakkan penis mungilnya yang sudah tegak dan lubangnya yang diisi oleh vibrator berekor kucing yang bergetar cukup cepat. Baekhyun menekan penisnya dengan penis Chanyeol, menggesekkan penis mereka.

"Bagaimana, tuan? Merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat menuju pantat si suster seksi untuk meremasnya. Namun baru saja menyentuhnya, tangannya sudah ditepis oleh lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Anda sedang sakit, tuan Park _uuhh_. Tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas."

 _Shit_.

Tubuh mungil si suster menjauhi tubuh tinggi si pasien. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri diatas ranjang. Berjalan sedikit hingga selangkangannya berada tepat di atas wajah Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok disana. Ia memegang ekor kucingnya, dan menggesekkannya pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, saya _sshh_ ingin memberikan hiburan untuk anda yang sedang sakit."

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya hingga membuat pantatnya menungging. Tangannya memegang ujung vibrator kemudian menggerakkannya keluar-masuk lubangnya. Gerakannya ia buat acak, sehingga ujunh vibrator tersebut dapat mengenai titik kenikmatannya lebih banyak dari setiap sisi. Penisnya ia gesekkan pada sandaran ranjang, memberikan rasa menggelitik kasar yang nikmat.

Bosan dengan vibrator yang hanya dapat bergetar, Baekhyun mencabut barang tersebut dengan cepat hingga lubang berkedutnya terlihat jelas di mata bulat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terpaku disana. Baekhyun menyeringai, kedua tangannya memegang pipi pantatnya kemudian menggoyangkannya berlainan arah. Terlihat pipi pantatnya yang semok itu saling bertabrakan. Setelahnya, kedua tangannya itu membuka lebar lubang analnya.

"Tuan Park, dapat anda menjulurkan lidah anda _nghh_? Saya akan memberikan obat untuk anda."

Dengan patuh, Chanyeol menuruti apa yang diperintahkan suster kepadanya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya panjang. Menantikan obat yang akan diberika suster cantik tersebut.

Baekhyun yang melihat lidah panjang Chanyeol langsung merendahkan tubuhnya hingga lidah panjang Chanyeol menyentuh lubang analnya. Bahkan wajah tampan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam selangkangannya.

" _Aahh_ Chanhh~ jilat _uuhh..."_

Chanyeol itu adalah tipe lelaki yang penurut tapi banyak maunya. Jadi ia menggerakkan lidahnya yang berada didalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Menggerakkan keluar-masuk, menjilati lubang tersebut. Sesekali ia akan menyedot lubang tersebut, membuat desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis tersebut semakin keras.

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat dengan lidah yang mengaduk lubang anal si suster yang berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya gatal ingin sekali menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun ataupun meremas penis mungilnya. Namun itu tidak dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

" _Aahh_ cukup tuan _uuhh_. Saatnya mengobati _nghh_ penismu."

Si mungil menjauhkan tubuhnya mumbuat Chanyeol mengerang kecewa. Baekhyun berdiri diatas ranjang, kakinya kini berada disamping pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan yang sensual, lelaki cantik tersebut melepas pakaiannya.

Setelah membuang pakaiannya sembarang, membuat tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Menggesekkan penis mereka.

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol, mengarahkan ujung penisnya pada lubang berkedutnya. " _Uuhh_ Chanyeol~"

"Obati dia, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk diatas dada Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, kemudian merendahkannya perlahan-lahan. Membuat penis Besar dan panjang Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang kenikmatannya.

Ia mendesah lega kemudian meringis pelan merasakan nyeri di sekitar lubangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang mendesah nikmat dengan pinggil yang ia naikkan, membuat penisnya semakin dalam memasuki lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, namun semakin cepat ketika Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang telah disepakati, Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan membantu lelaki tersebut menggenjot dirinya. Desahan keduanya saling bersautan.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk diatas penis Chanyeol yang menancap pada lubangnya. Kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terhentak-hentak. Tangannya bertumpuk diatas perut Chanyeol. Dadanya membusung ketika merasakan garukan menggelitik disekitar putingnya, ia melirik dan mendapati tangan Chanyeol yang bermain disekitar dada dan putingnya.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol tanganmu _uuhh oohh_."

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun, dia semakin menggoda puting Baekhyun. Memilinnya, menariknya, menekannya. Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun yang melengkung karena kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya semakin bergerak cepat, membuat tubuh si mungil semakin terhentak.

"Chanyeol _hhh_ aku akan _AAHH_!"

Satu semprotan sperma Baekhyun mengotori perutnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas. Setelahnya membanting tubuh mungil tesebut dan membalikkannya.

"Menungging, sayang."

Tanpa banyak suara, Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan kepalanya masih menyentuh kasur. Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun mengedutkan lubangnya, seakan memanggil Chanyeol agar tenggelam didalam sana.

Dan lelaki tinggi tersebut paham. Jadi ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Menikmati, menyesap rasa lubang berkedut tersebut. Chanyeol juga beberapa kali mengalirkan air liurnya hingga masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat sensasi geli yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Masukkan Chanyeol _aahh_ , gatal sekali _hhh_ kumohon _aahh~"_

Karena Chanyeol lelaki yang penurut, ia langsung mengocok penisnya dan menampar pipi pantat dan lubang Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya. Matanya menatap penuh binar lubang yang berkedut hebat didepannya. Tanpa sebuah oeringatan, Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan penisnya kasar yang langsung dihisap dengan lapar oleh lubang anal Baekhyun.

Sedangkan si mungil hanya dapat melonglong nikmat.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol segera menggerakkan pinggulnya menggenjot lubang lapar Baekhyun. Tangannya menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah. Bibirnya beberapa kali mengeluarkan geraman nikmat.

Ditengah genjotannya, Chanyeol berhenti membuat Baekhyun mengerang gusar. Tangan lebar Chanyeol kembali menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun. "Bergeraklah."

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang dialaminya, langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga penis Chanyeol yang diam kembali bergesekkan dengan dinding lubangnya. Demi Tuhan! Lubangnya sangat gatal!

Tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan merekam bagaimana Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat penis Chanyeol keluar-masuk lubang kenikmatannya. Bagi Chanyeol, pemandangan ini sungguh indah sehingga ia tidak akan membiarkan ini tidak tersimpan didalam memorinya.

Karena cukup frustasi dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang melambat, Chanyeol kembali menyimpan ponselnya diujung ranjang kemudian memegang kembali pinggang Baekhyun dan menggenjot brutal lubang anal tersebut. Membantu kedua agar mendapati puncak kenikmatan semakin dekat.

Chanyeol menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Baekhyun dan meremas penis mungil susternya ini. Ia merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan lubang Baekhyun yang menyempit. Tangannya menggenggam erat penis Baekhyun dan semakin kuat menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Hingga kedua sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dengan Baekhyun yang mengotori sprei dan tangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol yang menembakkan benihnya jauh kedalam diri Baekhyun.

...

..

.

"Kau gila, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang calon 'suami'?ya itu.

"Tapi kau suka _'kan_ , sayang?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan itu lagi, Chan! Ide mu benar-benar gila!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat lelaki mungilnya ini merajuk kesal. Ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh polos sang calon 'suami' dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Iya iya." Tangannya mengelus punggung si mungil lembut penuh kasih sayang. :"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Kepala si mungil mendongak, ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk lelaki tinggi didekapannya ini. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan~"

Bibir keduanya menyatu, menekan lembut penuh perasaan. Saling melumat, menjilat, menghisap. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang mereka. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari orang terkasihnya ini.

Ketika pagutan keduanya terlepas, mereka saling menyatukan kening dan memandang mata didepannya penuh rasa cinta dan bahagia.

"Kau tau, Baek."

Suara si tinggi terdengar lebih dahulu.

"Tadi kau sangat menggoda, kau tau?"

Wajah si mungil memerah. Menahan malu dan amarah.

"Kau sungguh gila, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

...

oOo

...

 _Well, karena banyak yang minta lanjutin pakai baju susternya. Ini udah dibuatin. Maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspektasi. Ini ngerjainnya pas lagi insom dan Cuma beberapa jam. Jadi maaf kalo gak maksimal ata7 kurang hot atau ada typo._


End file.
